<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Filthy Sixty by Stronglyobsessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976407">His Filthy Sixty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stronglyobsessed/pseuds/Stronglyobsessed'>Stronglyobsessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Merlin (Kingsman), M/M, Rimming, Top Harry Hart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stronglyobsessed/pseuds/Stronglyobsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Harry’s 60th birthday, which he is choosing to stubbornly ignore, and not celebrate. Except when he gets out of the shower that morning, his husband has a rather filthy present waiting for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Filthy Sixty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I needed something between finishing a bigger story and starting another. So have some merhalad sex. </p><p>Not beta read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No.” Harry rolled out of Merlin’s embrace, before he could properly wrap his arms around him. “You are not cuddling me, you are not whispering sweet things about how wonderful I look as the years pass. No.” Harry slid out of bed and headed toward their en-suite, leaving Merlin chuckling behind him.</p><p>October 10th, 1960. Forever marked the day Harold Winston Hart was born. Precisely sixty years ago to the day, except he’d stubbornly refused to acknowledge any birthdays past 2019. Where he could naively forever be, unaged, fifty-nine. A fact in which his husband was persistent to ignore. He’d rather keep his youth, or what little was left, and that wasn’t to say he WAS youthful. But a man could dream, or rather hope.</p><p>“Harry,” Merlin murmured.</p><p>Harry continued to strip for a shower and slipped in without giving his husband a glance. He could almost feel the smile on the old Scott’s face, as he walked fully into the room, likely in assumption he would be able to join Harry.</p><p>Ha! Joke was on him. Harry would shove his arse right out if he thought so! It was, after all, the day he was born. The very one no one was allowed to celebrate, he’d rather mourn his adulthood years in private. Have a funeral as it were. Because nothing was more depressing than the notion he would be considered elderly. A shiver ran down his spine, causing him to suddenly feel much cooler despite the warmth his shower provided.</p><p>“Harry!” Merlin bellowed. “Don’t be an arse, let me in!” He held the curtain taught, unwilling to allow his husband entry. “This is ridiculous, Harold.” Merlin grumbled, stomping off.</p><p>He felt triumph for a moment, at least he’d be able to sulk alone and not have someone tell him—who by the way was three bloody years younger—aging was nothing, and he looked as stunning as the day they met, over thirty years ago.</p><p>The fact was he did not.</p><p>An agent of Kingsman was unforgiving, allowing little room for unmarked skin, beautiful, perfectly colored hair and smooth moving muscles and joints. No. He’d already had to give up all that came with the job, or resulted, rather, and accept his new, older form. Though he put up a fight the entire time, deciding he wasn’t going to be an aged, old man.</p><p>So he tinted his hair, had an absurd—again, according to his immaculately aging husband, the bastard—skin regime to fight the signs of wrinkles, age spots and scars. It worked, he thought. Harry shrugged off the doubt and finished his shower in peace.</p><p>They had no place to go. A long weekend, as Merlin called in. All approved, of course by himself, he was Arthur after all. But it hadn’t sunk in, at the time, what today meant.</p><p>Merlin was clever. He knew to put the time in, in advance, and during a period Harry was rather busy. Gawain’s trials were among them. They had made the decision to open another seat at the table and worked to fill it. It turned out to be a success, the new agent took to the job like a fish to water; Harry felt proud to be a part of it.</p><p>“Bugger.” Harry whispered under his breath, drying his body off, feeling irritated with the memory. Bastard was smart. He tightened the towel around his waist and wandered out.</p><p>The room was quiet, perhaps Merlin ditched a shower in favor of a run. He was wrists deep in his sock drawer, searching for his navy blue, white polka dotted socks; they were his favorite.</p><p>“Ahem.” Merlin cleared his throat, causing Harry to start and whip around to face their bed.</p><p>There lay his husband, naked as the day he was born, legs spread wide to showcase a bright, neon pink plug lodged in his arse. Each and every sour thought about the day rushed out the window, leaving only desire and hunger.</p><p>Merlin’s smile was sly, lips curved up into a crooked grin that made him look like a villain; Harry’s dick throbbed, becoming impossibly hard in seconds.</p><p>“Hi.” Merlin grinned, stroking his length as Harry walked forward.</p><p>“What are you doing?” The question was meant to sound accusatory, not the breathy, needy whisper that left his lips. He was pulled by an invisible rope, drawn to his naked form, marveling every dip and sweep of defined, well trained muscle.</p><p>His husband was a vision. Harry felt little in the way of jealousy, how could he? When this man, who had himself prepped and ready for Harry’s pleasure, belonged to him.</p><p>“Enjoying the show,” Merlin answered thickly. His strokes never wavered, keeping a slow, steady rhythm that Harry knew was for show, and not arousal.</p><p>“And what would that be?” Harry breathed, allowing the towel to fall from his hips, pooling around his feet. “Tell me.” He took his hard, aching cock, wrapping long fingers around the base to give it a pull; he moaned with pleasure.</p><p>Merlin’s lip widened, showing teeth. “You,” he exhaled. “All ye.” His brogue thickened.</p><p>Harry climbed onto the bed, coming to rest between Merlin’s legs.</p><p>Merlin lifted a hand, beckoning Harry closer with a crooked finger, and cupped his face when he complied. A thumb smoothed down his cheek in a way that warmed him to the core.</p><p>The kiss was soft, tender to start, speaking of his love and adoration without having said a word. He leaned in, seeking more, moaning into the affection when his silent wish was granted. Tongue passed through parted lips, swirling, dipping and feeling along wet, sloppy kisses.</p><p>His erection forgotten—for a brief, distracted moment—as he moved passed lips, leaving hot, wet imprints of his mouth against Merlin’s chin, down his throat, and chest toward his destination.</p><p>Merlin’s dick was warm, smooth as silk, long and wide against his lips. His jaw ached, working to accompany his girth, cloaking Merlin’s cock with his mouth. Harry only took a moment to adjust before he bobbed up and down, tongue swirled around his shaft when he lifted up, like he sucked on a lollie, and worried the slit, earning him a loud groan from his husband.</p><p>Long, slim fingers knotted in his hair, yanking him up, and pushing him down, all the while Merlin rotated his hips, provoking a garbled whimper to leave full mouth. Drool escaped, coating Merlin’s dick and pubes, aiding his movements.</p><p>“Harry,” Merlin gasped. “I’m going to come.” It was a strangled whisper, a plea.</p><p>Harry pulled off, preferring Merlin come with his dick in his arse. A rare treat to be sure, but if the plug were any indication; Harry would get lucky.</p><p>He kissed the tip, down the shaft and trailed down his taint, stopping to appreciate the tight, puckering anus, struggling to compress around the plastic.</p><p>“Fuck!” Merlin lifted up, and away, in response to the cool air Harry blew. “Jesus,” he panted, relaxing back into place.</p><p>Harry grinned. He leaned in to lick around the perimeter, tasting the sweet, berry flavored lube Merlin used; it was his favorite. Thighs quivered and quaked around him, grappling restraint to keep still and resulting unsuccessful. He repeated the assault, enjoying how weak and pliant his husband had become, until he was reduced to a puddle of quick breaths and body shakes.</p><p>“Stop teasing!” Merlin whined.</p><p>He lifted up, quirking an unimpressed brow, as he took the plug between forefinger and thumb, and slowly eased it out.</p><p>“This is my gift, hm?” Merlin nodded. “So I’ll do what I wish with it.” Hazel eyes narrowed his way, but Merlin didn’t deny it.</p><p>He didn’t need to take his time, Merlin was all loose and ready to go, but he rather liked the taste of his husband with the fruity lube. It was a favorite. Admittedly, Harry was being unfair about it all, but if this was for him, he’d eat his husband raw, just to see him squirm.</p><p>Which is precisely what Merlin did. He fumbled with the sheets, fisting their duvet, heels dug into the mattress as Harry thoroughly worked him over with his tongue alone.</p><p>“Mm.” He hummed, shifting up to see the strain and desperation etched on his husband's face.</p><p>He was gorgeous like this. All taken apart, needy and vulnerable. A rare sight when sex was concerned, one Harry would treasure, just as he always did each time he was gifted the honor to fill his husband, and make him shout obscenities like a filthy slag.</p><p>“Bloody Christ!” Merlin shouted between rough, sloppy kisses, causing Harry to drive deeper, quicker.</p><p>He was close.</p><p>“Don’t come,” Harry instructed breathlessly.</p><p>Merlin’s eyes widened, jaw clenched and chin stiffened in concentration.</p><p>Harry knew it would be difficult, but Merlin liked a challenge, and Harry loved to watch Merlin withhold his pleasure. His hips snapped, pistoling in and out until he could no more. Harry’s movements ceased to slow, uneven jerks, filling his husband to the brim.</p><p>Hazel eyes rolled back, exposing white, with sheer frustration he couldn’t let go; Harry was sure.</p><p>“Well?” Merlin asked, once composed, sounding just as irritated as he looked. Harry never eased out, never took his eyes off Merlin, as he grabbed his dick and gave it a firm, quick yank.</p><p>It didn’t take much more than three, to bring Merlin completely off. Harry watched him come undone, saw the release smooth hard lines, relaxing all his features into pure, sated bliss.</p><p>Which could, quite possibly, be the best birthday gift ever.</p><p>A birthday he wasn’t celebrating; Harry silently reminded himself. </p><p>He stopped Merlin, who planned to clean the spend off his abdomen, in favor of running his tongue through the mess, tasting the tang and bite of Merlin. A heady flavor that sent a shiver up his spine. He licked him clean, making certain to leave no evidence behind, and allowed Merlin to roll them into a cuddle; Harry as the little spoon.</p><p>A set of warm, soft lips dotted his shoulder, making him feel impossibly foolish about his earlier denial and strop. </p><p>“Happy 59th, birthday,” Merlin whispered against his ear.</p><p>Harry tightened Merlin’s arms around his waist, smiling despite himself, and turned to steal a proper kiss. His husband was truly amazing, even as he entertained Harry’s naive request to never age past fifty-nine. It made him love the man more. </p><p>“It’s my filthy 60,” he murmured against Merlin. </p><p>Merlin’s mouth lifted up into a sweeter kiss. “Happy birthday, my love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did change the publication date, that way it shows up in celebration of Colin’s 60th birthday! </p><p>Hope you all enjoy/ed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>